Just Once
by Manigault
Summary: A GilSara shippy story because there just are not enough! First ever fanfic...Thanks for the reviews!Revised for easier reading
1. Default Chapter

Title: Just Once

By: Manigault

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I'm just prodding a couple of them in the direction I would like for them to go.

Chapter One

"Pull in here." Sara Sidle told him with an urgency that made him comply without question. Gil Grissom raised his eyebrows in his characteristic manner as he pulled into the crowded parking lot before turning inquisitive eyes on Sara, who was halfway out of the Tahoe.

"Sara! Where are..." His question was lost in the air as she slammed the door and headed into the building. Grissom stared hard at what was a combination country western bar/motel. Narrowing his eyes in contemplation he decided that she must have needed to relieve her bladder or take care of some other personal matter and that she would be back soon.

Ten minutes slipped by, then twenty-five minutes before he made a decision. With a grimace he pulled his keys from the ignition, reluctantly left the safety of his car and set his mind on finding, then reasoning with Sara. When he considered the past hour, he recalled that she had been edgy since leaving the body farm, refusing to discuss whatever was raging through her keen mind as she usually did after what had become their off day practice.

Loud music blasted his ponderings as he entered the bar, his eyes scanning the room, never expecting to find Sara as he did. She was on the dance floor, laughing into some strangers face, the man's arms wrapped in a overly friendly manner around her slim waist.

Grissom scowled.

Irritation made him take a few steps towards the dance floor when a hand touched his chest. His startled glance flew to the smiling face of a pretty brunette.

"Like to dance with me?" She smiled with a coyness that mystified him. He was on the verge of replying when another hand gripped his arm and this time a familiar face scowled at the woman.

"He is with me."

The woman pouted, giving Sara a glowering look before turning away.

"I'm with you?" Grissom quizzed. He followed Sara to a small table in the back of the room. "What's with you, Sara? Why are we here?"

Ignoring his question, Sara motioned for the waiter. "A Long Island Iced Tea, please."

The waiter nodded then looked questioningly at Grissom.

"Gin and Tonic," he replied, his irritation back in place.

A small smile flitted over Sara's face. Tapping her fingers on the wooden table she glanced around the room before turning back to Grissom.

"This place is kinda neat, don't you think Gris?"

Without taking his eyes from her face he replied with a dryness that made her laugh. "No."

Pushing a strand of light brown hair behind her ear while avoiding those way too knowing eyes, Sara hedged. "I remember when I was in college I would come dancing with my friends in places like this. We would drink and dance for hours and then stumble back to our room."

"Fascinating," Grissom glanced at his watch. "Can we go now?"

"I thought that you wanted to talk."

"Not about college antics." Grissom cocked his head to one side. "Talk to me, Sara, about what is bothering you."

She wrapped both hands around the glass the waiter set down and stared into the liquid as if the answers were waiting for her to ingest. She took a long swallow, then waited a minute before admitting her troubling thoughts.

"That story your friend told us was disturbing," she said.

Confusion clouded between Grissom's brows. "Marcus?"

Sara shot him a frustrated look that he dodged carefully.

"He gave us the history for the couple we were studying." Grissom said at last.

"The personal history, Gil," she implored him to understand. "They were only twenty-five years old! Didn't it bother you?"

"It is sad, but they made their choices."

"It bothered me," she insisted.

"I can see that."

"Can you?" Sara took a long sip of her drink before leaning towards Grissom. "Can you see that it bothers me?"

"I said that I could." Grissom did not understand what she expected him to say. Marcus had told them the young couple had overdosed leaving a note asking to be donated to science but kept together. He had not realized that it had bothered Sara so much until now.

Frowning, he recalled that she had been eager to leave after Marcus's statement, and she had been incredibly quiet on the way back.

"What are we doing here, Sara?" He asked her for the second time.

"Living." The answer was simple enough and Sara thought that maybe the drink did reveal some truth. She took another sip, then smiled in the direction of a man walking past their table. The man invited her to dance and without looking at Grissom she took the man's hand and allowed him to pull her to the dance floor.

Grissom watched them for a few seconds then took a sip of his own drink. Shaking his head in wonder, he decided that if Sara needed to blow off steam with a few dances he could wait it out. It was better than the silence. He polished off his gin and tonic and did not turn the waiter away when he brought him a second.

Sara returned to the table and continued sipping on her drink, her face flushed with the combination of activity and alcohol.

"Wanna dance with me?" she asked.

Grissom shook his head. "I don't dance."

"No? You don't know what you're missing." Sara finished her drink and waved for the waiter.

"Don't you think that you've had enough?"

"No." Sara grinned. She rarely drank and it was going straight to her head. It did not help that she had not eaten all day. She was in a bar with Grissom and she intended to take advantage of it.

Picking out a particularly macho looking man she smiled his way then took a long sip, licking her lips suggestively. The man took the bait. He asked her to dance and she glanced once at Grissom before following the man to the dance floor. She did not want this man's arms around her, she wanted someone else to hold her tightly in his arms as they swayed to the beat.

Grissom watched the man's hands trail over Sara's back, then watched as they traveled lower. Without thinking it through he left the table and strode with angry steps towards the couple. Sara saw him approach and her heart skipped quickly. Was he going to demand that they leave immediately?

Should she allow him to take her home where he would drop her off then forget this had happened? She would return to work on Monday and that would be that.

"Excuse me," Grissom said to the man, thinly veiled anger lining his voice.

"Find someone else, pal." The man jabbed a finger into Grissom's chest. "This is my date."

The man was clearly drunk and ready for a fight. Several men jumped between them and one pulled on the man's arm.

"Relax, Jake," the man said. "The woman is with that man and trying to make him jealous."

Sara started to protest when Grissom pulled her into his arms. "Forget, Sara." He nodded towards the furious man. "I don't want to fight that man."

"Then why did you break up our dance?"

"Where you dancing? It looked more like a gropping session."

His teasing was too much for her so she pushed him away. She did not want him to make fun of her. Not him. She left the dance floor and headed for the door. Grissom found the waiter, paid for their drinks, then left to find Sara. He found her leaning against the driver's side of a blue SUV.

"That's not my car." He felt compelled to point out.

Sara ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Why don't you see me as a woman, Gil?"

Taken aback, Grissom stood facing her, his body closer than it should have been. "I'm your supervisor. It wouldn't benefit either of us for me to think of you any other way."

"Just once."

"What?"

"Just once. Kiss me."

Grissom stared at her, then involuntarily his eyes trailed to her lips. Danger spoke to his mind but he felt an urge that he could not resist. He leaned over and let his lips graze hers. The kiss turned deeper as she leaned into him, her fingers trailing behind his head to catch in his hair. Reasoning fled as the one kiss became desperate and when he finally pulled back, their eyes locked.

"Just once," she repeated.

No strings. He heard the promise and saw it in her eyes. Without listening to those inner voices, he led her back to the motel. he paid for a room with cash, then gave into his body as they forgot everthing but the unspoken promise.

TBC


	2. Moving On

Title: Just Once

Chapter 2

Sara paced her apartment, pausing only to glance at the clock that was creeping closer and closer to teh dreaded hour when she would be expected at work. With a soft moan she thought about that morning and the strain that had sprung between herself and Grissom.

She had awakened with a smile on her face and her hands reaching for the space beside her, eyes still closed. Finding emptiness she slowly opened her eyes and found herself alone. Or so she thought. Quickly, she sat upright, drawing the sheet with her as she glanced around the room.

Grissom.

He was fully dressed, his back to her, staring out of the window. He turned his head slightly in her direction as he heard the rustling sheets, but when he spoke his eyes were not on her.

"It is best if we pretend this didn't happen," he said as his revealed nothing of the passion of the night prior.

Sara grasped the sheet in each hand and tried to formulate her thoughts. He expected for her to respond, only she had no idea what to say. What could she say? She had no regrets and wondered if he did.

A sigh escaped her lips before she spoke. "Nothing happened." Sara said in defeat. "We had an understanding and now we move on."

Grissom gave a slight tilt of the head, then moved to the door without looking in her direction. "I'll check out, then meet you in the car."

In her mind, Sara heard the door click softly once again, and her resolve kicked in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avoiding as many people as possible, Grissom closed the door of his sanctuary and moved to his desk. Focus was what he needed. In spite of his words of denial to Sara he was finding it difficult forgetting their previous night. As the supervisor, he knew it was critical that he forget or he would jeopardize one of the most important work relationships in his life. Not to mention friendships. With a sigh, he pulled his glasses out of his pocket and adjusted them over the bridge of his nose before opening a folder on the desk. It took a few seconds for him to focus on the report, then his attention was captured.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team was in the break room when Sara arrived. Warrick was deep inside a newspaper, but he greeted her with a smile when she walked into the room. Catherine waved a hello and motioned her over to the counter where she was conversing with Nick, who gave her a smirk.

"Teachers pet running late?" Nick teased.

The term 'teachers pet' stunned her, hitting way too close to home for her comfort. Anger clouded her eyes and she could barely control the irritation in her voice as she snapped back at Nick.

"That's not funny," she said.

Nick took several steps back, arms raised in mock defense, his eyes wide. "Hey! I was kidding! What's your problem?"

Catherine watched her reaction with curiosity, deciding to follow up on it later when she and Sara were not inundated with the men. Warrick folded his paper and stood up, his own curiosity not so patient.

"What's bugging you Sara?" He asked with concern, noting to himself that the last time he had seen her she had been looking forward to her day off.

Sara looked from one to another and murmured something about PMS.

"If I suggested that you would have had..." Nick broke off as three pairs of warning eyes landed on him. He had not time to recover as Grissom appeared in the doorway.

"Good. Everyone is here." Grissom's eyes swept the room, but lingered briefly on Sara before he stepped inside waving a folder. "I have some assignments."

TBC


	3. Discovery

Title: Just Once

Chapter Three

Sara was more than a little disappointed as she followed Warrick to the parking lot after being dismissed by Grissom. She had never considered the possibility that he would assign her to work on a different case right off the bat.

"Cheer up, Sara, maybe there will be a body if you are lucky."

Sara pulled the drivers side door open and glared over her shoulder. "Yeah, maybe, _Nick_."

Warrick chuckled good-naturedly as he climbed in beside her. "What do you say we call a truce and solve this crime?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they returned to the lab, Sara immediately went in search of Grissom to ask him about a particular bug that was found on the victim. Finding him still out, she went the next logical route, and grabbed a book from his shelf.

Sara was bent over a microscope when Catherine caught up with her, deteremined to discover what was botherine her friend.

"So, how is the case coming?" asked Catherine.

Without lifting her head, Sara murmured. "Fine. How is yours?"

Catherine lifted a piece of paper, then glanced at it before she replied. "Intriguing." She let the paper float back to the countertop. "Grissom is all over it as usual."

The muscle in Sara's jaw tightened, but she did not look away from the microscope. "He wouldn't be Grissom if he wasn't." Was all she managed to say.

"You want to talk about what is bothering you, Sara?" Catherine asked when she could resist no longer. "Is Grissom back to the old routine of dismissing your feelings? I thought the two of you worked that out a long time ago."

"What?" Sara's attention was finally drawn from the microscope, Catherine noted with satisfaction.

"You know what I meant." Catherine said. She watched Sara's eyes narrow with suspicion. 'What was going on here', Catherine wondered. For all she knew everything was fine between Grissom and Sara, but why was her question causing such discomfort?

Sara continued to give her that wary look as she forced herself to ask. "Did Grissom say something to you to make you ask me if I'm okay?"

'Now this is really interesting.' Catherine grinned to herself. "Not really, but he is acting stranger than normal." 'For whaterver _that's_ worth.' She thought in amusement.

The thoughts were spinning in Sara's mind, before she finally said with determination that should have convinced Catherine, but only made her more curious. "I'm fine. Absolutely perfect. Thanks for asking."

Sara's eyes were drawn from Catherine to a place directly behind her. Slowly turning, Catherine found that Grissom was standing in the doorway looking decidely uncomfortable.

"Did you run the blood samples yet, Catherine?" Grissom asked as he took a few steps into the room.

"In the process," replied Catherine. "Greg will let me know when he has something."

Grissom gave a nod, then turned to Sara who had turned back to the microscope. "How is your case going Sara? Any leads?"

Sara sat back and motioned towards the microscope. "Take a look."

Catherine looked from one to the other sensing some unspoken challenge. Hmm. Smiling to herself, she walked towards the door, brushing Grissom on the way. "I'll check on those blood samples while you talk with Sara."

Grissom rolled his eyes in her direction before approaching Sara and the microscope. She was giving him no leeway and he had to lean over her to peer into the view piece.

"A beetle." He stated, looking up into her smiling eyes.

"But what kind?"Sara quizzed. She pulled a book over that he had not noticed before.

"You get that from my office?" A smile was hidden inside the gruffness.

"Yep. Where else?" Sara asked, watching as he peered back into the view piece. "What do you think Gris? What kind is it?"

Grissom gestured towards the book, as he stepped away from the microscope. "Investigate."

Sputtering in protest, Sara watched his retreating back. "I'm not the entomologist!" Shaking her head, she jumped when his voice echoed back around the corner of the doorway.

"Tumble beetle."

Grinning, Sara glanced at the page she had already located. "Yes, indeed."

TBC


	4. Living

Title: Just Once

Chapter 4

"Sara! Wait up!" Nick's voice carried to Sara who was almost to the front door of the crime lab. She turned to find both Nick and Warrick walking towards her. "Good call on that case, Sara." Nick said with appreciation.

"Thanks."

"We're going out for breakfast." Warrick said. "You want to come with us?"

On the brink of refusing, an image of her lonely apartment popped into her mind and she agreed, managing to surprise both men who exchanged significant looks.

"What?" She demanded with a laugh. "A girl can't change her lifestyle on occasion?"

"It's that for the last week you've been eager to leave everyday and late coming in. We thought maybe you had changed your lifestyle." Nick mused.

Sara would have retorted that it was none of their business, except Grissom and Catherine approached them as they entered the building.

"Care to join us for breakfast?" Nick asked as they stopped in front of them.

"All of you?" Grissom quizzed, glancing sideways at Sara, who smiled widely.

"Even me." Sara admitted and wondered if that would draw him in or make him run in the other direction.

"I'll have to pass." Grissom said, giving her the answer as he motioned back towards the lab. "I have some more leads to check out."

"Can you use some more help?" Sara was eager to get back on track with Grissom and if skipping breakfast or sleep did it then it was worth it. Nick guffawed something about how long it took for her to conform back to her own boring lifestyle, but Sara barely heard him as she watched Grissom's face.

"Thanks, but we're working on it." He gave Nick a cursory glance. "I thought Nick was as well."

Nick stared pointedly at his watch. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Refusing to beg for Grissom's attention, Sara tugged on Nick's arm and urged him forward. "We're going for breakfast, Grissom, I'm sure you can survive without Nick for a few hours."

"Breakfast will take a few hours?" Grissom puzzled.

Shaking her head, Sara ignored him and spoke directly to Warrick. "IHOP, Warrick?"

Warrick and Catherine exchanged a meaningful look. "Sure, fine. You coming with us Cath?"

"Not today," she said. "I'm having breakfast with Lindsay this morning."

Nodding a goodbye, they left Grissom and Catherine standing there, each wearing a thoughtful expression.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you needed to get home to have breakfast with your daughter." Grissom commented as Catherine followed him into his office.

"Teachers work day." Catherine replied, settling into a chair across from his desk where she could interrogate him with a clear view of his face. "Are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Sara?"

Grissom shuffled papers on his desk, maintained a blank stare and avoided her eyes when he spoke. "Nothing is 'goin on'." He stressed. "You want to talk about this case we are supposed to be working on? Because if you don't then I have better things to do than..."

He was interrupte by a soft laugh as Catherine leaned forward. "Don't blow this, Gil." She said as the laughter melted away into a serious tone. "At the very least you need to get back on a case together. What's it been? A week since you worked together? You know that everyone is talking."

"Everyone?" Grissom pulled out his glasses. "Everyone keeps track of how often Sara and I work together?"

"Well," Catherine amended her statement slightly. "Warrick, Nick, Greg, Brass, and a few others have thought it odd that you are not working together, seeing as you were almost inseparable before."

"Before what?"Grissom asked with a sharpness that caused Catherine's thoughts to blast into a million new aspects of speculation. Trying her best not to smile, she sat back in her chair giving him a thoughtful once over. She watched him shift in his own chair, remove his glasses, put them back on.

"You and Sara work so well together, but lately you have been avoiding her and I'm beginning to understand why."

"I'm not avoiding her." Grissom finally stuck the glasses in his pocket and stood abruptly. "I keep up with the leads that she is following and how her cases are unfolding."

His defense sounded weak even to his own ears. The truth was that he was avoiding her because she was all he thought of lately and to be alone with her was tempting beyond belief. Before they had crossed that line he could hover near her, exchange quick banter, flirt openly. Now, his thoughts were centered on the feel of that soft skin against his without the impediment of clothes and that was dangerous. He did not need romantic entangelments.

"You can have it all, Gil, you that, don't you?"

Grissom froze. Waht was she trying to suggest to him? He could keep his working relationship with Sara and his personal one separate? Could he do that? She must have been reading his mind because she reiterated. "You don't have to give up one for the other, Gil. Think about it, because if you continue the way you are now then you've lost both." She decided not to push herself on him anymore than she had already. She left him to consider what she had said. "I'm going to have breakfast with my kid now, so I'll see you later on?"

Grissom nodded. She did not expect more, so she closed the door firmly behind her and headed for home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights were off and candles shone from the counters and shelves that lined her bedroom. Stepping from the bath, Sara wrapped a towel loosely around her body before adjusting the dial on the radio. A country love song filled the corners of her room and a warm smile spilled over her face.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud rap on the front door, but she took her time answering it, knowing it would only be the

Chinese food she had ordered a hour before. Grabbing the check off of her countertop, she peered through the peephole and gasped. Fumbling with the latch she swung the door open and found herself face to face with the last person she would expect to find on her doorstep.

"Grissom. Why? What are you doing here?"

"Living." Was his reply as he leaned forward and grazed her lips with his own.

The End


End file.
